Achievements
List of Achievements and how to accomplish them Achievements Beat the game on any difficulty: The life of mercenary is difficult, and few make it out alive… (50 points) Finish the game with everyone loyal to you.: It takes a good leader to inspire someone, it takes an even greater one to inspire an army. (20 points) Veni, vidi, vici.: Finish the game on hard. (50 points) ○This achievement allow you to unlock chapter select in which you can edit you start stats further, including relationship status of Anne and Arlo, adding a 11000 extra gold to start, and raising your reputation and fame to what you want. I think this take a bit if fun out of the adventure but for the last few achievements that you struggle with a great choice. You will skip through the beginning where you save Vera, she will be on your team still. You can start as early as chapter 2 day 0. I used it to get the High reputation achievement and to quickly get past the romance of Anne. Silver Coin: Find a silver coin in the dungeon of riches. (10 points) ○ Go through the scratched out door, while playing this scenario if you happen to come across the note hidden in the books please screenshot it and add it to the walk through page >_< Defeat Malik's Army: It always seems impossible until it's done… (25 points) ○I haven't lost to Malik's Army once, just listen to radford's advice Piles of Gold: Finish the game with a large amount of gold. (5 points) ○Basically play through a couple of the end game missions, i suggest using a check point here, you may die Bad Reputation: Finish the game with a shady reputation. (5 points) ○ Very easy to do, just be greedy and cutthroat, be a thief and rob, needlessly kill Honorable: Finish the game with a good reputation. (5 points) ○ Help out the poor, do cheap work, be merciful, work for nobals, work for the bailiff, and take down criminals, don't compromise your ethics Famous: Finish the game with high fame. (5 points) Heart of Eastborne: Romance Sir Borne. (5 points) ○Be a female, Pick the flirt and Romance prompts, if you began a Relationship with Arlo, be prepared for his to get upset Valra Love: Romance Arlo. (5 points) ○Be a female, get a relationship with him to about 7 or 8 points, he will come to your room to say your doing a good job, invite him in, drink some wine, flirt with him Healing Heart: Romance Anne. (5 points) ○Be a male, have a reputation with her at about 7 or 8, she will walk in on you while getting dressed, you will spend the night together, later in the game she will confess her feelings for you, accept them Love and Protection: Romance Vera. (5 points) ○Pretty easy, be a male, have her go on the merchant mission with you, she sit with her and keep the conversation going, after the mill event tell her shes part of the team, you should be able to romance her (If you are in a relationship with Anna, she will walk in in you two and you will not get either achievement) Land of Fairy Tales: Visit Liza. (10 points) ○End game side quest Land of Blood and Honor: Visit Valra. (10 points) ○End game side quest, to unlock listen to Arlo's story about being the losing side instead of sending to help Anne Survivor: Complete the Dungeon of Riches scenario. (10 points) Treasure Hunter: Leave the Dungeon of Riches with over 10,000 gold. (25 points) ○you get the Coin from the old man and you go into the treasure room, play through the dungeon once to get the silver coin achievement before going to see the old man "That is what I like to see Cap.": Finish the game with a good relationship with Anne. (25 points) ○Take high risk high paying jobs, agree with Anne, if the opportunity to get her a weapon come up, get it for her or let her have it. Also do not interfere with Vera's training. All of these things will upset Arlo "Good job Captain.": Finish the game with a good relationship with Arlo. (25 points) ○Take low risk jobs, be kind and understanding, be generous, agree with arlo, interfere with Vera's training (will make her weaker), That was close.: Finish the game with both Arlo and Anne alive. (25 points) New Recruit: Finish the game with Vera alive. (25 points) Nobility.: Become a noble. (25 points) Treasures beyond your imagination.: Finish the Dungeon of Riches scenario with over 20,000 gold. (25 points) All Brains, no Brawn: End the game with strength and agility as your lowest stats. (10 points) Who needs books when you can smash heads?: End the game with 0 intelligence. (10 points) Arena Fighter: Finish the Arena scenario. (5 points) Swamp Castle Epilogue: Complete the Prince of Liza scenario. (10 points) What's in a name?: Just pick a name already… (5 points) You can't please everyone.: Finish the game with one of your mercenary's loyal and another disloyal. (10 points) Bloody Crown: Defeat a group of assassins. (20 points) Scholarly Pursuits: Finish the game with high intelligence. (5 points) Bloody Corsairs.: Defeat the Bloody Corsairs Captain. (10 points) Bloody Pirate.: Become a pirate. (10 points) Mage Hunter.: Defeat an enemy fire mage. (10 points) Tribal Leader.: Unite the tribes of Galamencia. (10 points) Lord of Swamp Castle.: Go to Magincia in the Prince of Liza scenario. (25 points) Diplomatic: End the game with high diplomacy stat. (10 points) Champion of the arena: Defeat all opponents in the fighter's guild. (10 points) ○go and pay the 50 for the fighters guild, probably best to invest in heath, strength and agility for this, don't forget to rest, this achievement is hard from how long you have to spend time in the capital Et tu, Brute?: Be betrayed by one of your mercenaries. (10 points) Speared: Be killed by one of your mercenaries. (25 points) Insurrection.: Have Arlo and Anne leave the mercenary company. (10 points) (1 unlisted hidden achievement needed in this list, please add it!♡)